3-2-1 Veggies: A Collection of Veggie and Penguin Stories
3-2-1 Veggies: A Collection of Veggie and Penguin Stories is a collection of VeggieTales and 3-2-1 Penguins! stories that were the best out of their series for hilarity, moral values, and the possibility of a musical number. Hosted by the 4 penguins, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Archibald, and Goliath. There is a silly song in between each episode as well. Plot Bob and Larry are playing checkers until QWERTY tells them that they have a letter. The letter is from a kid named Avery. Avery wants to know what ever happened to 3-2-1 Penguins. He wants to know if it ended or not. Bob doesn't know how to answer this. Mr. Lunt comes and tells Bob and Larry that they have visitors. Sure enough, Mr. Lunt introduces Zidgel, Midgel, Fidgel, and Kevin to Bob and Larry. Bob is shocked. He had never actually met them but he had heard about them. Avery sees the penguins enter so he leaves his camera on his computer and comes to the countertop. Larry thinks that's weird how a human can fit on a countertop, as well as the penguins. Junior comes with a pile of DVDs and Bob wonders what those DVDs are for. Junior tells everyone that they are some 3-2-1 Penguins episodes he's watched and that they are some fan favorites. Bob tells Junior to play them alongside some of the best VeggieTales episodes. Avery gets the popcorn and Zidgel messes with his hair. After Monkey, Avery asks if anyone needs more popcorn. Zidgel doesn't want any because he is afraid the grease will ruin his hair. Then Fidgel tells the gang about Zidgel not wanting red marks on his beak from his glasses. Larry thinks that Zidgel is really weird but Larry really likes Kevin. Junior said he liked Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn and Midgel said he thought The Hairbrush Song was funny. Bob said to roll the next story. After King George and the Ducky, Bob sees that Mr. Lunt fell asleep during the film. Bob asked how long he had been sleeping for. Kevin said Mr. Lunt had been asleep since The League of Incredible Vegetables. Fidgel decides to wake up Mr. Lunt with a silly song. Well, it didn't work. Sport Utility Vehicle was a softer silly song. Fidgel thought that the cars would make the song louder, but Larry said no. Miss Acmetha randomly came, slapped Fidgel, and said the cars were loud. Junior told Miss Axmetha to leave. Miss Acmetha wanted to choose the next story though. Zidgel gave her the pile of DVDs and she chose one. Zidgel said he wasn't a fan of Give and Let Give, but everybody else liked it. Bob wasn't a big fan of Cavitus but he liked it when his suit opened up and revealed Bert. Miss Ametha left and Bob said to roll the next film. After Kilts and Stilts, Mr. Lunt finally woke up. He said he was dreaming of fat aliens who owned carnivals, popping bubble rap, dancing like a Mexican cucumber, and wanting to share water with a group of flamingos. Bob just sighed. Kevin found it funny and Junior was pointing out that he referenced episodes the just watched. Fidgel was annoyed. So was Avery. Avery said to roll the next story. After Squeaky Clean, QWERTY wanted to know when they wanted to play the What We Have Learned song. Bob said never. Larry said at the end of the show. Zidgel wanted to know what the What We Have Learned song was. Bob said he probably shouldn't know. Kevin wanted to hear it. Junior knew this would lead to a sticky situation so he quickly yelled out to roll the next film. After Sippy Cup, Midgel thought that all the stories were great. Then Zidgel brought up the What We Have Learned song. Then it began to play. Bob was mad. Everybody else was dancing to it. Halfway through the song, Kevin said he liked it. Then Junior questioned why Bob didn't like it. He took in a breath and the song started again. He sighed out and then the song was done. Then they took turns telling the kids what they should've learned. Bob said that in Josh and the Big Wall, the Israelites learned that it's always good to follow God's way and listen to his directions. Larry said in Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn, Jason need to learn to be patient with others instead of making trouble like the vacuums on the planet. Junior said that in Duke and the Great Pie War, Duke and the people of Scone learned to love our families even if everybody is against you for it. Mr. Lunt said that in Wiki Tiki, Jason and Zidgel learned that it pays to listen to someone's directions and make sure you get the job done thoroughly instead of making lots of mistakes. Zidgel said that in The League of Incredible Vegetables, Ricochet learned that we can always look to God when we are in fear and know that he is always watching out for us. Midgel said in The Amazing Carnival of Complaining, Jason and the pumpkins learned that complaining gets us nowhere, and that we should be thankful for what we have. Fidgel said in King George and the Ducky, King George learned that being greedy can cause problems, and that we need to be kind to others and not be selfish. Kevin actually said a nice long phrase about a lesson in a show. Kevin said that in Give and Let Give, Michelle learned that it's nice to be kind to people and show them our kindness back. Bob was impressed with Kevin. Back to Bob! Bob said that in Gideon: Tuba Warrior, Gideon learned that we can always trust in God and know that his plans are the right plans. Larry said that in Do Unto Brothers, the penguins learned that teamwork is the key to helping out some of our problems. Junior said that in Omelet, Prince Omelet learned that sharing gets us lots of friends. Mr. Lunt said that in Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie, Jason and the darts learned that a web of lies can cause trouble and that it's good to tell the truth the first time. Zidgel said that in Blunders in Boo-Boo Ville, Jacques learned that with a little time and effort, he can accomplish great things. Midgel said that in More is More, Jason and the Chancellor learned that you should stop when your body says enough and not to overindulge in a good thing. Fidgel said that in Sweetpea Beauty, Queen Blueberry learned that true beauty isn't what's on the outside, it's about your character on the inside. Kevin once again pleased Bob with an inspirational phrase about the episode's moral. Kevin said that in The Doom Funnel Rescue, it's important to help out others even if you don't have the time to do it. And once again we are back at Bob. Bob once again, says that in Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue, that Tomato Sawyer learned that not helping someone can be the same as hurting someone, and like in The Doom Funnel Rescue, we should always take the time to help others. Larry said that finally, in In the Big House, Jason and Kevin learned that teamwork is the key to accomplish anything, just like in Do Unto Brothers. After that, the penguins and Avery leave. Bob and Larry say good bye, and Mr. Lunt asks Junior if he wants any Munchy Crunchy Dream. Episodes/Songs in order *Josh and the Big Wall *The Hairbrush Song *Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn *Monkey *Duke and the Great Pie War *Gated Community *Wiki Tiki *The Water Buffalo Song *The League of Incredible Vegetables *His Cheeseburger *The Amazing Carnival of Complaining *Bubble Rap * The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka * The Song of the Cebu *King George and the Ducky *Sport Utility Vehicle *Give and Let Give *Dance of the Cucumber *Gideon: Tuba Warrior *Kilts and Stilts *Do Unto Brothers *Happy Tooth Day *Omelet *I Love My Lips *Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie *Larry's Blues *Blunders in Boo-Boo Ville *Squeaky Clean *More is More *Do Lord/I'll Fly Away *Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt *Endangered Love *Sweetpea Beauty *The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps *The Doom Funnel Rescue! *Where Have All the Staplers Gone? *Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue *Belly Button *In the Big House *Sippy Cup Category:Collections Category:3-2-1 Penguins! Category:Fanon Works Category:CoolHungryYoshi